1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a body exerciser, more particularly to a body exerciser with pectoral and lifting exercising functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional body exerciser 10 is shown to comprise a base 11, an upright support 12 mounted on the base 11, a seat 13 mounted forwardly of the upright support 12, two rods 14 mounted rearwardly of the upright support 12, and a plurality of weights 15 disposed slidably on the rods 14. The upright support 12 has an inverted T-shaped member 19 connected thereto. The inverted T-shaped member 19 has an upper upright portion 191 connected pivotally to a top end of the upright support 12, and a lower horizontal portion 192 connected transversely to the upper upright portion 191. The lower horizontal portion 192 has two swing arms 16 connected pivotally to two ends thereof and capable of turning forwardly toward one another. Further, the swing arms 16 and the inverted T-shaped member 19 are turnable together forwardly and upwardly about the top end of the upright support 12 from a vertical suspended position. A steel cable 17 interconnects top portions of the swing arms 16 and the weights 15 via plural 18. In this way, the user can sit on the seat 13 and turn either the swing arms 16 forwardly or the inverted T-shaped 19 forwardly and upwardly against the action of the weights 15. Therefore, the user can exercise his/her dorsal muscles, arm muscles, thoracic muscles, etc. with the use of the conventional body exerciser 10. However, the conventional body exerciser 10 is bulky and heavy because it has a plurality of metal pulleys 18 and metal weights 15 disposed thereon. In addition, when the weights 15 are moved up and down, collision among the weights 15 generates loud noise.